


Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?

by alexthememesenpai (orphan_account)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, S01E09, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, oliver is a sweetheart, oliver is perfect boyfriend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexthememesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Connor broke down in front of Oliver? (basically stuff we didn't have chance to see in episode 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by Alone Together by Fall Out Boy - go check it out! Amazing song ^^ I think it kinda fits with Connor.  
> I hope you'll like this fic, it is my first published Coliver ^^ Also, Oliver is perfect (ex) (not really) boyfriend.

Oliver helped Connor to get up, supporting him and guiding him to walk trough the door with the number 303.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Connor muttered, his voice still shaking. Oliver eased his grip, but his hand still rested on Connor's hip. He led him to the couch and Connor collapsed in the middle. He leaned over his knees and hid his face into the palms.

"Connor, what is it?"

"I-I... I don't know," Connor's voice broke and Oliver heard him silently sobbing. For a while, he planned on telling Oliver everything, all things that happened that night. "I... Not now, please," he eventually said.

"Okay..." Oliver said in his adorable soft voice, drawing circles into Connor's shoulder with his thumb. Suddenly, Connor flinched and got up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I should go," he turned around and was about to head out when Oliver caught his hand. Connor turned back on him, startled. Oliver's big eyes watched him, completely silent.

"It's ok, you can stay," he muttered and after a while, smirked.

"I don't wanna cause any problem, your boyfriend is probably getting impatient." Oliver's fingers shifted around Connor's palm like he wanted to remember every inch of his skin. 

"My what?" he frowned, confused.

"I thought... when I brought you flowers, wanted to apologize... that guy who answered the door?" Oliver remained speechless and breathless for a moment, butterflies crept up to his stomach as he tried not to blush.

"W-what...? You brought me flowers? When?"

"About a week ago...?" he hesitated.

"I had this one... one-night stand, he didn't mention that you were here." Oliver couldn't stop the smirk slowly lighting up his cheeks. Connor was blankly staring into the void with mouth open, speechless. Oliver got up and pulled Connor into a tight hug. Connor breathed in his scent that he missed so much. Suddenly, he burst into crying.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver, I screwed up so much," he blubbered, sobbing into Oliver's shoulder.

"That's ok, 's ok babe, no need to panic again," he whispered, caressing Connor's still damp hair. Connor collapsed onto the couch again.

"You should get some sleep, give me that coat," Oliver navigated him. Connor wanted to protest, that it is not appropriate, but he was too tired and exhausted, his head hurt and his legs were weak. "I'll take the couch, you know where's the bed."

"Wait, no, I should take the couch, because... reasons," Connor interrupted him.

"No way, now take off your boots, I don't want mud on my sheets."

"...Thanks, Ollie..." Connor eventually answered, his voice still trembling. Oliver smiled when he heard his nickname that nobody has used since he kicked Connor out. Oliver let Connor undress in his room alone by himself, nevertheless it tempted him to look. It's ridiculous, he thought. He never intended to have a crush on someone like Connor, but it just happened. It hurt, oh, it hurt _so f*cking much_ , because when he started to admit that he might be in love with him, Connor stepped on his heart and shattered it. After that, he wanted, he _needed_ to prove himself that he can move on like it was nothing, which included sleeping with two guys from the business department, but he hasn't got himself distracted enough to stop thinking about that stupid smirk nor that stupid fringe. He never wanted to admit that he won't see Connor again.

 

Connor thought that he won't fall asleep, that his mind will be occupied with all the things that happened. But in that moment he slipped under the clean sheets, that were still warm and scented like Oliver, he fell asleep instantly. Oliver was awake. The world was spinning and he felt like up was down and down was up. He thought about Connor. Overthinking everything that was, is and could be, he eventually tired himself and started to drift off.

Suddenly, mumbling echoing through the apartment woke Oliver up. He didn't understand all of it, but he recognized words "fell down" and "screwed up". That's probably nothing, Oliver thought and tried to sleep. In a while, muttering turned into a desperate cry. Oliver immediately got up and walked into the bedroom. Connor was curled up on Oliver's side, occasionally kicking and fidgeting. Oliver hesitated, but ended up carefully laying down next to Connor and pulling him into a strong embrace. "'s ok, 's gonna be ok babe," he repeated to him and Connor calmed a little bit down. He was still muttering things that Oliver didn't quite understand, some of them were "it's all her fault" or "they're gonna find out", which made him wonder what did Connor do and why is he here.

But it didn't matter, anyways. What mattered to him was that Connor is back in his embrace.

 

After a few minutes, Connor was completely calm, but Oliver was still awake. He watched him, his slightly parted lips he used to kiss so often, his strong jaw and stubble that itched him every time they were close, and all curves of his neck, how his collarbone disappeared under the hem of his T-shirt, and the way his muscles shifted under the thin fabric with every breath. Just two layers of clothing separated them, but he could feel Connor's body warmth and his hot breath reflecting against his skin.

"Oliver," Connor breathed out and Oliver flinched. Connor was still deep asleep. Oliver brushed loose dark strands off Connor's forehead and kissed it, his lips lingering on the soft skin for maybe too long.

"'m here, it's ok," he whispered and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
